Narik people
Narik people (also known as Narikatonites or Islanders) are a linguistic and ethnic sub-group of the Darnussians who speak the Narik language. Most scholars now agree that the Narik people are not a truly separate racial sub-group due to mingling with the Kozari people over time, and instead that Narik is simply an archaic term for ethnic Darnussians who's ancestry comes from the Islands and who's first language is Narik. This is due to the fact that in the modern day it is hard if not impossible to tell a Narikatonite from other Darnussians and vice versa. However it is commonly believed that those with lighter skin and hair have more Narik blood in them than those with darker hair and darker skin. Despite this, there is a strong, ongoing racial Narik nationalist ideology throughout Narikaton and the islands, that strongly believes in a separate, superior Narik race, of which its genetics and linguistics must be preserved and 'saved' from further mingling with the Kozaris. Ancestry The Narik are descended from the ancient Alkavoni people and early Luthorians, as well as other fair-haired races originating from central Artania, such as the Durvins, originally from the modern Dundorf area. These groups began to migrant en-mass to Narikaton, which had been held by the Semites since the Semitic Migrations a few centuries earlier, between around 700 and 500 BCE. Mixing with the Semites was not common in Narikaton, unlike in Zeeland and later Kozaria, which helped to maintain the lighter skin and lighter hair traditional to Narik people.. History Historic Narikatonites believed that the Narik people were divided into 4 different groups: the Nariks, Östers, Nordes and Zeelanders. The Narik were of the city-states of Narik and Merenbürg, while Nordes were the acnestors of Ansest and Marcele, Östers inhabitated the eastern parts of the Island, and Zeelanders lived in the other island. Despite the different ancestry, all four were considered to be ethnically Narik, and as such, entitled to the right to be called Narikatonites. Narik-people started to refer to themselves as Narikatonites somewhere around 500BCE when they fought several wars against the Semites, eventually driving them away from Narikaton. The terms Narik and Narikaton had a different meaning, with Narik meaning the ethnicity and Narikatonite meaning the nationality, thus meaning that not all ethnically Narik were Narikatonites, such as many Öster tribes who fought on the side of the Semites. The union among the tribes did not last and they fell into a number of tribal wars, which later evolved into large wars between the new and more powerfull city-states. The term Narikatonite stayed however, as now the city-states were fighting for haegemony over the island, the right to rule all Narikatonites. Pax Narikaton ended the wars in Narikaton for hundred years, but in the end Von Roth I ended up unifying the Narikatonites under his banner. After the formation of the Kingdom of Darnussia, Narik and narikatonite became synonyms for ethnicity as the term for natonality changed to Darnussian. Traits and Looks Nariks were considered to be larger in build than mainland Darnussians, with average height being 5 cm taller. Many Nariks used to have either blue, green or grey eyes. Not all Nariks were blonde, but dark hair was uncommon among them before the birth of Darnussia. Category:Ethnic groups Category:Narikatonites Category:Darnussian people Category:Darnussia